


enThralling

by Ghoul1gan



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Apathy, Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Emotion Vampire, Emotional Drain, Emotional Manipulation, Introspection, POV First Person, Vampire Thrall, Vampire!Roman, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoul1gan/pseuds/Ghoul1gan
Summary: The thoughts of a dying man.I wrote this for Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party, it's not well written.
Kudos: 3





	enThralling

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually grade A trash, and I want someone to read it.

In her world, we're nothing but stimulus. Some pawn in her strange game of emotional manipulation. Strong enough to drain the life from her victims.

Somewhere along the way, people just stopped. They no longer mattered, and she couldn't find the energy to care. We were categorized into feelings. If you made her feel better, you were happiness, joy, maybe affection. She would come to you only when she wanted to feel like the skies were brighter. In the long run, it didn't matter if you were bright or not. 

Initially it wasn't a big deal. The first few weeks of a relationship are full of surface level feelings and a constant barrage of new information. So really I hadn't felt the loss. It wasn't until months of dealing with this that I had noticed Roman's strange behaviour. She'd drift in and out of my life, and any time I needed something? Of course she wasn't there. Never should I ever have trusted her. I had never been given a reason to. That in itself was my fault.

One shouldn't have to be so guarded when meeting new people. But yeah, I should have known better. Roman would only approach me in the night when I was tired. She'd never answer me about plans, never give me a straight answer, and still I let her in. Foolish, sure. But such is the risk of trying in matters of the heart.

When I was asking for help, and reaching out... she was feeding off of me. 

I wish I didn't mean that literally. But every time I look in the mirror anymore, I see what used to be my blue and green eyes, and I see a dull lifeless grey. 

Awsten Knight, thrall. A person given a new life as a husk of their past selves. You know, me. 

Anymore, I had to open the door for her. She's taken residence in my bed, and I sleep in the living room. No more can I ask for a shot at life. Honestly, before this I never thought I'd feel the need to ask for control. 

She haunts my dreams, she steals my very emotions, and lately I've been worried she'll steal my very life force if I can't muster up the energy to even be angry at her. It's getting harder and harder to pull myself out of these hours of introspection. 

The joke's on a younger Awsten Knight, the over analysis can in fact get worse.


End file.
